


we are worth so much more than we're settling for

by Gilded_Moon



Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: Casual Serafin hate, F/F, Love Confessions, Prompt Fill, Serafin is a Bad Parent, Vivia gets the love she deserves, no beta we die like the twenty year truce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilded_Moon/pseuds/Gilded_Moon
Summary: Based on the prompt "You are worthy of love and appreciation and anyone who tells you otherwise can fight me." Stix overhears a conversation between Serafin and Vivia. Stix is furious and sets out to help Vivia understand that she is so loved and that she deserves that love.
Relationships: Vivia Nihar/Stacia "Stix" Sotar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	we are worth so much more than we're settling for

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic for Vivia x Stix and that's a shame. I hope I did them justice. Enjoy!- Moon

Stix was normally cool and calm. She kept herself collected and intimidated everyone by her calm. She showed emotion, but she kept that emotion under control. The only times she let go of that control was when she was with her father or Vivia.

Or when she was angry. Serafin, that bastard. How _dare_ he treat the queen of Nubrevna this way? How dare he treat _Vivia_ this way?

Vivia. The smart, amazing, powerful Vivia Nihar. The rightful queen of Nubrevna. And the love of Stix’s life.

Stix had been on her way to Vivia’s quarters to check up on her best friend when she had overheard a conversation between Vivia and that blighter Serafin in Vivia’s office.

Serafin had always been a terrible parent. He’d destroyed Vivia’s self esteem amd constantly pitted her against Merik. Serafin had taken his wife’s crown and nearly stole Vivia’s. This though. This conversation was by far the worst thing Serafin had ever done to Vivia.

*

_“Vivia, my daughter what are you doing?”_

_A pause, then, “What are you talking about.”_

_Serafin sighed and responded, “You are letting your desires get in the way of your rule.”_

_Stix stopped behind the door. She knew she shouldn’t listen in, but she couldn’t help it._

_“I don’t understand.” Vivia sounded angry. Good. She deserved to let her anger out._

_“You want too much love Vivia,” Serafin said. “Love does not help one rule. As queen, you can’t ask for love, nor do you need it.”_

_That bastard. How dare he tell Vivia that? She deserved love, and she deserved to ask for it. Oh, if only Stix could walk in there and punch Serafin right in his blighted-_

_“W-what?! Why can’t I ask for love even if I’m queen?” Vivia shouted._

_“Like I said, you don’t need it.” Arrogant blighted bastard. “Rulers are to be respected and feared, not loved. Besides, you haven’t done enough to deserve any of that from the people.”_

_Stix was so shocked at Serafin’s words that she didn’t react when she heard a sob burst out of Vivia’s mouth, and Vivia threw open her office door and ran to her quarters without looking back._

_As Stix watched Vivia’s bedroom door slam shut, she finally burst into action and chased after her best friend._

*

Stix stopped in front of Vivia’s door and knocked softly.

“Viv? Can I come in?”

No response.

Stix knocked again and said, “Please Viv. Let me in.”

Silence again. Stix was prepared to wait all day if she needed to. Roughly ten minutes passed before Vivia’s door opened and she whispered, “Why are you here?”

“Can I come in please?”

Vivia gestured Stix inside and shut the door behind her. Stix looked over her best friend. Vivia’s eyes were red and there were tear tracks down the side of her face.

_Poor Vivia. She deserves so much better._

“I… heard what he said. Viv, he was wrong-“

“Was he? I know I’m queen and I know I should be. But if my own father told me I wasn’t w-worthy or deserving of love that has to make it true right?” Vivia had started crying again and it broke Stix’s heart to see her best friend in such a state. “Why would my own father say it if it wasn’t true?”

Stix ran to her best friend, to the _love of her life_ , and wrapped her in a tight hug. She would fix this, but first she would give Vivia the hug she so needed.

Vivia broke down and sobbed into Stix’s shoulder. She lowered them to the floor without releasing her hold on Vivia and rubbed circles into Vivia’s back.

Stix didn’t know how long she held Vivia, and she didn’t care. Vivia mattered so much more than any duty Stix had to attend to. It could all wait.

Eventually, Vivia’s sobs quieted and her tears stopped. Stix knew it was time to address what that blighted bastard Serafin had said to Vivia.

“Viv,” she said quietly. “Look at me please.”

Vivia looked up and met Stix’s eyes but didn’t’ say anything.

Stix placed her hand on Vivia’s cheek and brushed away her tear tracks. “Listen to me. Your father is a blighter and a bastard. He is an old man grasping for long lost power. And he is a liar.”

“But-“

“No. He is a liar and more importantly, he is wrong. You are worthy of love and appreciation and anyone who tells you otherwise can fight me. Queens can ask for love from anyone. They need it to.” Stix took a deep breath and pushed on. “You don’t need to ask for my love though.”

Vivia pulled away from Stix’s hand. She looked so heart broken as she asked, “Why not?”

Stix smiled. “Because you already have it. I love you Viv, and I will fight anyone who says you don’t deserve it. Even your blighter of a father.”

Vivia’s eyes widened. “You… do?”

Stix laughed. “Of course, I do. You’re amazing Viv. Can-can I kiss you?”

Vivia didn’t bother to respond before kissing Stix. It was soft, happy, and full of laughter.

It was perfect.

The problems Serafin’s words had caused were not solved. It would take time and hard work for Vivia to finally realize how worthy of love she was. Stix would make sure it would happen one day. Even if it meant punching Serafin straight to the hagfishes.

Stix looked forward to the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) - Moon


End file.
